1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a spindle motor installed in an optical disc drive serves to rotate a disc to enable an optical pick-up device to read data recorded on the disc.
Recently, as disc recording capacities have increased, a data track pitch of a disc is reduced. As a result, it is necessary to reduce a vertical displacement of a disc at the time of a rotation thereof.
Further, a disc recognition/detection error may occur due to contact between the disc and an upper case at the time of an external impact, as a thickness of a notebook computer in which an optical disc driver is mounted is reduced.
Consequently, it is required to develop a structure capable of reducing the occurrence of a recognition/detection error of a disc due to contact between the disc and the upper case while suppressing a rotor of a spindle motor from overfloating and reducing the occurrence of vibrations due to various factors.